The Best Birthday
by marebear11
Summary: Just a sweet Chaylor Oneshot.  My first EVER! lol  Be nice!


**The Best Birthday**

**An- Okey dokey, So this is a special little one-shot for a friend of mine. Not much more to say except that this is my first fic thats not a Troyella. It's a Chaylor. My other favorite couple. Anyways...HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! lol You've become one of my best friends. It's only been about two months(i think!) since we met, but we laugh at the weirdest things. You'd be my bff if we lived closer. Hope it's awesome! **

**Disclaimer: Nope!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Taylor...Taylor..." Chad whispered as he layed down next to his sleeping girlfriend.

"Five more minutes Chad." She mumbled. Taylor then sat up and her bed and turned to face Chad. "Why are you in my bed?"

"Beause you wouldn't get up when you're mom called and because today's a special day." He laughed. Taylor's eyes grew as did the smile.

"It's Taylor Day!" She laughed. Chad nodded and smiled.

"All you need to do, is get yourself dressed, and we're off." Chad said, while pointing toward the door. Taylor laughed.

"I'll be right out. Just...go have a talk with my father or something." Taylor joked, but Chad didn't seemd to get it. He groaned thinking she was serious. "Not really!" She laughed. Chad chuckled sheepishly, and exited. Taylor shook her head and headed into her closet.

TMCDTMCDTMCDTMCDTMCD

"Okay, so today, we're going to go see this awesome new movie, and out to eat." Chad stated as he and his girlfriend entered the theater.

"Sounds good. Where are we going for dinner?" She asked curiously.

"That, my dear, is a surprise. It's awesome though. I promise." Taylor seemed satisfied with her answer and kept quiet until the tickets were bought. "Were going to see Halloween."

"A scary movie? You know I can't handle those." Taylor whined. Chad laughed at her cuteness.

"I'll be your knight in shining armor, and you'll be my damsel in distress."

"You've been paying attention in history class." She smiled. Chad nodded his bushy hair eagerly and lead her into the theater. They took their seats and the opening crdits rolled. Taylor's body tensed up as the creepy music came on. Chad looked over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She smiled and relaxed a bit.

About 30 minutes later, Taylor was no longer wathcing the movie. Her face was buried into Chad shoulder as his arms were protectively wrapped around her. He gently rubbed his thumb up and down her arm, as if he was lettting his presence be known. She wondered how he could sit through this movie and watch it without disgust. Thinking about all the wonderful possibiliteis that could occur, she soon forgot about the entire thing. Chad shook her gently when the credits began to roll.

"We're gonna get ready to go eat." He grinned as he pulled her up from her seat. The two exited the theater and proceeded to to the car. Chad, being such a gentleman, opened Taylor's door first. He then hopped into his side and began to drive off.

"Where are we going?" Taylor asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"We're almost there. Be patitent." he ordered with a smile.

"When have I ever been patient?" She scoffed.

"Never" He laughed. "...but today you'll have to start. We don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Well, have I been there before?"

"Nope, precisly why I'm taking you there."

"Big word! Bonus points for you!" Taylor laughed as she kissed him on the cheek. Chad grinned and pulled into a parking lot. "'Moe's'?"

"Yep! The best food place in the world! Besides the Pudding Palace and Cheesecak Condominiums." He excalimed. Taylor laughed and the couple entered the building.

"Welcome To Moe's!" Everyone greeted. Taylor was shocked, but just giggled. Her and Chad were seated in a nearby table as someone came to take their order.

"We'll have to homereckers, please." Chad said, as Taylor's eyes shot up.

"We will not have _anyone_ wrecking our realtionship, Chad Danforth." Chad burst into fits of laughter as Taylor gave him a stern stare. "I fail to find the humor in this..."

"A homewrecker is a burrito, babe." He explained. Taylor, completly mortified at her assumptions, slid back down into her seat. "Don't worry about it. Lots of people make that mistake." Their order came and the two began to eat...well Chad did. Taylor on the other hand stuffed her face. She was new to the amazing taste. She took bite after bite until her mouth couldn't move anymore. Chad watched in amusment When the were both done, Chad paid the bill and the were off to her house.

TMCDTMCDTMCDTMCDTMCD

Taylor took out her keys and opened the front door. Chad followed her inside trying to hide his grin.

"SURPRISE!" Was yelled from about 15 people. Confettie and noise makers were used and Taylor's mouth never closed.

"You-all-here-now...but how?" She finally got out.

"Well, your boyfriend told us all about his plan two months ago." Troy said as he and Gabriella came forward.

"Yeah, he made sure that we were all free and could participate." She added.

"Of course, we'd clear our scheduels for you anyway." Sharpay laughed. Taylor laughed along with her friend and everyone else. The party was finally started and the birthday girl was pulled away from her boyfriend.

It was about two hours later when she finally found a moment to herself. She wrapped her arms around herself as a cool breeze came past her. A warm jacket was placed around her shoulders. She smiled and immediately knew who it was.

"Thank you so much Chad." She whispered

"For what?"

"This...everything."

"It was nothing." Taylor turned around to face him. Her lips met his in a slow, sweet, passionate kiss.

"It was everything, Chad." She breathed as he rested his head on hers.

"So, all in all..." He trailed off, waiting for her to finsh.

"This has been...The Best Birthday."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, How did ya'll like it??**

**Special Shout out to Taywrites! Happy Birthday! Love ya girl!**

**Mare**


End file.
